


Бледный сентябрь

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Здесь нет времени, но движения так быстры. Зима сменяется теплом, когда их тела соединяются.





	Бледный сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pale September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275837) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 

Время скользит незаметно, как её шелковое платье падает с плеч, оголяя кожу, зима сменяется сентябрем. Она всё еще ждет. 

Шиноби знакомы со смертью не как с другом или товарищем, а как с тяжелым багажом на миссиях. Это знание об отношениях со смертью не дает ей никакого права волноваться. 

Но всё же, её сердце холодеет от беспокойства. 

Его миссии долгие, утомительные, и она даже не может представить, насколько опасные. Он отсутствует большую часть года. 

Цвета уходят, притупляются из-за его отсутствия, и догорают угольки лета. Она стоит бледная под пустым чернильным ночным небом, ожидая, когда в её голове зазвучат зазубренные ритмы уверенности. 

Он не там, и затем он в своей форме АНБУ, плотно облегающей его бедра. И всё такое яркое, и она проклянет полнолуние и отраженье на лице.

Он наклонится, не касаясь её тела, до тех пор, пока не окажется так близко, чтобы погрузиться в неё. 

Холод и бледность уходят. Его форма АНБУ присоединяется к её шелковому халату у их ног. 

Здесь нет времени, но движения так быстры. Зима сменяется теплом, когда их тела соединяются. 

Она откидывает волосы с его лица, обнажая шрам на лбу. 

Его светлые глаза, точно такого же оттенка водной лилии смотрят на неё. Она всегда видела в нём человека с неизмеренной силой страстей, не подозревая о глубине его эмоций. Он только скользил на поверхности, ускользал. 

И когда эмоций слишком много, когда затянулась миссия и он видел слишком много крови, он находит дом в ней. Несчастья, посеянные на его жизни, пожинаются её нежным прикосновением.

Её палец медленно скользит по его лбу. 

Зима сменяется теплом. Его глаза наконец закрываются, её пальцы путаются в его волосах. Когда он засыпает, она напевает ему "Бледный сентябрь".


End file.
